Kova Shimazu
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Kova 'Character Last Name' Shimazu 'IMVU Username' Yakovak 'Nickname (optional)' (( Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the rp. )) 'Age' 11 'Date of Birth' 07/12/195 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' White/Kumogakurian 'Height' 4'11" 'Weight' 110 lbs 'Blood Type' O+ 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' Small curved check mark on his left cheek 'Affiliation' Kumogakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Kova Shimizu, known as a, empathetic, happy, and silly child, He is rather shy around strangers but is quite friendly when he gets to know them. He trys his best not to get in direct fights but will take them seriously and harshly if forced to. Even after fighting someone that is bitter and cruel in nature Kova would try and lend them a helping hand, wheather it be carrying them to a hospital should it call for it, or taking them out to lunch as a sign of good will. He trys to keep his true intelligance hidden from others, despite being unable to keep it hidden on tests or signs of work. Kova is also very protective of a small pouch of sand that has the faint scent of cherries, he never speaks about his sand and only says its special to him. 'Behaviour' Kova is a kind and gentle child, always looking to help another when they need it. He likes playing pranks and physical jokes on others and himself, sometimes taking them too far, but is quick to apologize when they do. 'Nindo (optional)' ((What does your character say? If nothing yet, and the people of your village do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) (("Dattebayo!!")) (("How troublesome..")) 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Shimazu 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Earth 'Element Two' 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' Ninjutsu, Genjutsu 'Weaknesses' Taijutsu, Strength 'Chakra colour' Silver 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Kumogakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' Kova of the Shimazu is the first of his name, which caused him to endure some friendly teasing as a small child from the older kids. He was raised by his mother Kagia Shimazu after he lost his father Shimo Shimazu to sickness around 2 and a half years old, the only thing of his father's that he has is a pair of black headphones and a small bag of sand. Kova showed signs of intelligence early on in his life when he started talking around the age of 1 and walking by almost 2, trying to help his mother around the house with what he could. Around the age of 3 while playing a game of hide and seek in the house, with his mom and friends, He slipped and fell onto a table leg that peirced his cheek, it healed within minutes but left a noticable curved scar. Kova was a bit bigger than kids his age, making him seem a brother role to most of the children he played with, including some older kids. When he reached the age of 7 he started helping around his community when he had the free time when school was over. Even though he never studied for his tests his grades were seldom low. His years in the Acadamy seemed to go by quickly for him, making a friend here and there he was known as a joker, even though they were not that good, and was someone that was easy to like. 'Roleplaying Library' Kumogakure: Kova and Suzumi's Acadamy Test Kumogakure Forest RP 1-27-13 Kumogakure Training Grounds 1 RP 02-02-13 Kumogakure: Team Kaito Training Session 1 2-5-13 Kumogakure: Hospital Roleplay 2-6-13 Kumogakure: Team Kaito Training Session 2 2-7-13 Kumogakure: Training Room 1 - 2/9/13 Kumogakure: Village RP 2-13-13 Kumogakure: Training Room 1 - 2/14/13 'Approved by:' Kaito Ryu Nobu Akimichi Category:Genin Category:Kumogakure Member